


Mother

by Terrenis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funerals, Gen, Hurt Thor, I cried while writing this, Losing a beloved person hurts the most, Movie Spoilers, POV Thor, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been too late and couldn't save her in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched "Thor 2" in cinema today and it was awesome, but some parts were very sad. I mean, why do they always have to kill people off? It's not fair.

Mother 

by Terrenis

 

I 've been too late. Only one second earlier and I could have saved her, could have prevented that her own sword became the cause of her death. I can still see her lying on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring into nowhere, a growing puddle of blood under her body. I can still hear father's desperate whispers while he kneels beside her and cradles her head.

Even now, as I stand here and see the most imortant woman in my life lying on the boat that will carry her to the waterfall, which marks the end of our world, and beyond, those pictures are inside my mind. I want to weep tears, but they don't come, because I'm numb. 

Memories surface. Memories from mine and Loki's childhood. Mother has been a constant presence in our lives and I cannot accept that Malekith took her from me and got away. 

My eyes start to burn just like Mother's boat and when it left Asgard over the fall, disintegrating into millions of stars and surrounded by the souls of the other fallen ones, I cannot hold on any longer. Drops of clear liquid stream down my face and I grip Mjölnir tightly, vowing to myself that I will avenge her, stop this dark elf and save the rest of the Nine Realms. I owe it to her.

Because I've been too late and it's all my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little ficlet. I'm sorry but that part of the movie made me cry and I couldn't help but write this.


End file.
